


Не лучшее время для флирта

by Greenmusik



Series: translation of Constantine fics by KittyAug [4]
Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Джон поймал ангела.





	Не лучшее время для флирта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Inappropriate Time for Flirting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478487) by [KittyAug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug), [KittyAugust (KittyAug)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust). 



— Чт… Что случилось? — спросил очнувшийся Кастиэль, смущённо вглядываясь в полузнакомое лицо.  
  
— Заклинание. Ты пал… прямо в мои руки, милый. Знаешь, если уж так хотел привлечь моё внимание, можно было не впадать в крайности. Винчестеры вечно твердят, что меня легко подцепить, — подмигнул Константин лежащему ангелу.  
  
— Так, не время сейчас, — отрезал Дин со своей позиции у разбитого окна.  
  
— Пох. Мирддина сделать — как два пальца обоссать, приятель, — ухмыльнулся Константин.  
  
— Полагаю, я вынужден согласиться с Дином, — сказал Кас, аккуратно садясь. — Но мы продолжим этот разговор позже.  
  
Дин аж чуть не промазал.


End file.
